Talk:Ofir/@comment-44935999-20200126205252
I wrote a kinda review on Ofiris and which culture/cultures they are based on. I hope you like it. Ofiris are modeled after Turks/Turanid people in terms of "racial roots" because there is no other race aside from Turks or central asian steppe people that holds horses in such high regard. One of the beliefs of early Turks that they were created together with horses. Even today there is a Horse Ministry in Turkmenistan. Turks were as thick as thieves with horses and this dates back to the 3000-2500 B.C. First people who tamed and saddled the horses are steppe people from Asia too. Drinking horse milk is also something that first practiced by Central Asian nomads. As for the structure of state it seems that they are modeled after Ottoman Empire. Their title of Malliq is probably a version of the title Melik which was used by many states in the Middle East. As for Turks Ghaznevids, Karakhanids, Seljuks, Mamelukes used this title for their rulers but not used by Ottomans. Cities which is enclave of mages, medics, mathematicians, and philosophers could be modeled after Abbasid Baghdad, Ottoman Istanbul, Timurid Samarkand etc. The royal palace and complex are “obviously” modeled after Topkapı Palace in Istanbul. “Set of various kingdoms under a single ruler” is similar to Beylik system of Turks and Emirate system of Arabs. Kilij is a Turkish term for sword. Immortals are obviously based on Persian culture. Also Persians used elephants in war like Indians. Turkic ruler(also claimed Turco-Mongol) Timur/Tamerlane known by his use of elephants in his army and famously in battle of Ankara. Ofiri tongue is similar to Arabic but I think they are Ottoman based, why? Because it is known that Turks took many cultural and linguistic things from Arabs and Iranians but there is no such a big exchange vice-versa. So when you check Ofiri language there are words like “alevin” or “hatun” these are %100 Turkish words which you can find these two words in Ottoman Turkish alongside hundreds of Arabic and Iranian words but you cannot find these two words in Iranian or in Arabic languages. They have Arabic names but %60 maybe %70 of Turks have Arabic names or their variants for generations too. The name Erhan is also Turkic origin (fella looks like an Arab). In terms of looks there is not too much image( we saw like 10 people or so) and they look like Arabs but if we talk about being dark skinned there are bunch of people with darkened skin among steppe people because of tan in the morning and harsh cold in the night, you can check images. Sirvat looks like a pretty average person not resembling a specific race or nation in terms of looks. Also the empire is diverse in the range of peoples so there can be many faces different from each other in terms of racial looks. Mostly the people we saw are look like Middle Eastern people rather than Anatolian or Asian. I do not know abut other cultures in detail but swearing upon honor is a serious promise in Turkic and Turkish culture too. Even today in all of the official swearing ceremonies you must swear on your “Honor and Pride” as a formality. “The empire is diverse in the range of peoples which are remarkably tolerant towards each other and foreigners.” Sounds like Ottoman Empire. To sump up, they are mainly based on Turks, Arabs and Persians but the Turks/Ottoman culture are more prominent among these tree cultures.